Música, Maestro!
thumb|left|205pxMúsica, Maestro! (no original em inglês: Make Mine Music) é um filme estadunidense de animação produzido pela Disney em 1946. É o oitavo filme de animação dos estúdios Disney, sendo dirigido por Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Joshua Meador e Robert Cormack. É mais um filme da série de longas-metragens compostos por histórias curtas, que marcaram suas produções nos anos 40, com a falta de recursos provocada pela Segunda Guerra Mundial. Música, Maestro! foi uma decepção, para a visão particularmente crítica de Walt Disney e não foi bem recebido pela crítica cinematográfica. Elenco *Nelson Eddy .... Narrador; personagens (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met) *Dinah Shore .... Cantora (Two Silhouettes) *Benny Goodman .... Música (All the Cats Join In/After You've Gone) *Andrews Sisters .... Cantoras (Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet) *Jerry Colonna .... Narrador (Casey At the Bat) *Sterling Holloway .... Narrador (Peter and the Wolf) *Andy Russell .... Cantor (Without You) *David Lichine .... Dançarino (Two Silhouettes) *Tatiana Riabouchinska .... Dançarina (Two Silhouettes) *The King's Men .... Cantores (The Martins and the Coys) *The Ken Darby Chorus .... Cantores (Blue Bayou) *The Pied Pipers .... Cantores Prêmios e indicações *Festival de Cannes 1946 (FRA) O filme venceu na categoria de Melhor Design de Animação. Segmentos Este filme possui dez segmentos: The King's Men Um popular grupo coral do Rádio norte-americano, canta a história do feudo Hatfield-McCoy, que morava nas montanhas. Dois jovens se apaixonam, separados pelo vale entre os montes onde viviam. Este segmento foi, mais tarde, cortado das edições em vídeo, por causa do humor de guerra. Blue Bayou Usava de animação e foi originalmente projetado para integrar Fantasia, usando a canção "Clair de Lune" - e que inspirou o nome do restaurante na "New Orleans Square", da Disneylândia. All the Cats Join In É um dos segmentos para os quais contribuiu Benny Goodman. Possui uma inovação, com um lápis puxando a ação, mostrando aquilo que acontecia com os jovens na época, através de uma música popular dos anos 40. Without You Balada sobre amor perdido, cantada por Andy Russell. Casey At the Bat Realizado por Jerry Colonna, que recita um famoso poema sobre um jogador de baseball arrogante, que julgava ser o centro do mundo. Two Silhouettes Em live-action com os bailarinos David Lichine e Tania Riabouchinskaya, filmados apenas em sombra, com a cantora Dinah Shore cantando a música-título. Animações ao fundo dão um toque mágico. Pedro e o Lobo Talvez o único segmento que teve uma impressão mais duradoura. Sterling Holloway narra esta adaptação da composição de Prokofiev sobre um garotinho russo que sai para caçar um grande lobo mau, junto a um curioso grupo que inclui uma pata, um gato e um pássaro, cada um deles representados por um instrumento da orquestra (violino, flauta, oboé etc.). After You've Gone Traz novamente Benny Goodman com sua orquestra, em que quatro instrumentos com formas humanas se divertem. Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnett Conta a história, graciosa e cômica, de dois chapéus que se apaixonam na vitrina de uma loja. Quando Alice é vendida, Johny inicia a busca desesperada de seu amor, até encontrá-la novamente, ambos já bastante esgarçados, como ornamento de pobres cavalos de charrete. O vocal foi feito por The Andrews Sisters. A Baleia Cantora Conta a história de uma baleia cachalote que possui um Incrível talento musical, e que acalenta apresentar-se na ópera. Mas o ignorante empresário musical Tetti-Tatti acredita simplesmente que ela havia simplesmente engolido os cantores, e a persegue com um arpão. O segmento apresenta o cantor Nelson Eddy fazendo todas as vozes. 'Lançamento' Música Maestro! foi lançado nos EUA em 15 de Agosto de 1946 e no Brasil em 26 de Abril do mesmo ano. Ele foi lançado em laserdisc no Japão em 1985 e em VHS e DVD em Junho de 2000 na coleção Gold Classic Collection. Antes desses lançamentos, dois segmentos foram lançados individualmente em VHS junto com outros desenhos adicionais nos anos 80 e 90. Nenhum outo lançamento do filme foi feito e esse é o único longa da Disney sem ser lançado em DVD Região 2 ou 4, o que desapontou muitos fãs.